wrestlingunitedfandomcom-20200215-history
Taj Navid
Navid Isra Jihan (born July 21, 1990), better known by his ring name Taj Navid, is an American professional wrestler and former professional soccer player currently signed to a developmental contract with Omega Wrestling Alliance. Early Life Jihan was born in Oakland, California and raised in nearby Alameda. He is the only child of Ibrahim Jihan, a chemist, and Nuria Jihan (nee Manal), a biology teacher. His father is of Palestinian ancestry and his mother is of Jordanian ancestry. Jihan was raised Muslim. He grew up as an accomplished soccer player, starting out on AYSO and club teams. He attended Alameda High School from 2004-2005, his freshman year, where he played on the school's boys' varsity team. Jihan spent the next three years at IMG Academy in Bradenton, Florida. While there, he was groomed into an impressive prospect for the United States men's national soccer team, playing on the under 16, under 17, and under 18 squads. After graduating in 2008, he returned to California, where he played four seasons on the University of California, Berkeley's varsity men's soccer team on a full athletic scholarship. He captained the team from in 2011 and 2012. Soccer Career Rather than training for the 2012 Summer Olympics, Jihan signed a contract with the D.C. United of Major League Soccer right out of college. He also played in 2014, where the men's national team lasted through the round of sixteen, falling 2-1 to Belgium. In 2016, he competed at the 2016 Summer Olympics. After the conclusion of the games and his return to the United States, Jihan, a lifelong wrestling fan, was scouted by coaches from the EAW Performance Center and offered a contract. After the conclusion of the United's 2015-2016 season, he elected to sign with EAW. Professional Wrestling Career Elite Answers Wrestling (2016 - 2018) NEO (2016 - 2018) Jihan attended a tryout camp immediately following the end of the MLS season in November 2016. In February 2017, it was announced that he was being signed to a developmental contract with the company and had already reported to the EAW Performance Center. He began wrestling at NEO live events in December, where he began going by the ring name Taj Navid. Omega Wrestling Alliance (2018 - present) OWT (2018 - present) Navid signed a developmental contract with OWA in April 2018. Personal Life Jihan resides in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. Still an avid soccer fan, he roots for his former team, D.C United, as well as the United States men's and women's national teams, and the San Jose Sharks, the team he rooted for as a child. He is also a fan of the Golden State Warriors and Oakland Raiders. In Wrestling * Finishing Moves ** Belly-to-back suplex lifted into a double-knee backbreaker ** Double-jump moonsault side slam * Signature Moves ** Multiple kick variations *** Drop *** Pele *** Reverse roundhouse *** Roundhouse *** Spin *** Super ** Reverse frankensteiner ** Running hurricanrana ** Slingshot rolling thunder into a sitout facebuster ** Snap German suplex ** Split-legged moonsault ** Springboard clothesline ** Suicide somersault plancha * Entrance Themes ** "Ready for War (Pray for Peace)" by Adelitas Way (December 2017 - September 2018) ** "I Love" by Joyner Lucas (October 2018 - present) Category:OWA personnel Category:OWT personnel Category:OWT Category:OWT Alphas Category:Male professional wrestlers Category:American professional wrestlers Category:1990 births Category:People from California Category:Palestinian people Category:Jordanian people